The front mounting of a self-supporting motor vehicle body typically includes two side members arranged at a distance from one another in the direction transverse to the direction of travel of the vehicle (y) and each extending in the direction of travel of the vehicle (x). The front ends thereof are typically connected to each other structurally via a yoke-like upper cross member. The upper cross member, which is may also be referred to as a lock cross member, is typically used for mounting and fastening a lock for the hood.
As such the upper cross member is typically positioned higher than the plane formed by the side members relative to the vertical axis of the vehicle (z). It is braced against lateral supports on the front ends of the side members. The front ends of the side members are also connected to a bumper cross member via cashboxes or impact boxes. The bumper cross member is typically positioned at the same height as the front ends of the side members.
The upper cross member is not only intended to serve as something to which a hood lock is attached and secured, it can also function as a support element for various attachments or motor vehicle components that are to be mounted in the front area of the motor vehicle. However, the constraints of the installation space layout in the motor vehicle means that attachments or motor vehicle components, for example mountings for hood bumper rubbers or a pivoting hood rod and an engine air intake to be provided in the front area, for example, as well as other fastening points for front headlamp modules cannot be fastened directly to the upper cross member. Accordingly, separate fastening structures must be provided and mounted separately on the upper cross member, to accommodate such motor vehicle components or attachments, such as a bumper cladding panel.
A front end module for a vehicle body that includes a mounting support for accommodating attached units is disclosed in DE 199 19 258 A1. The mounting support is made from plastic and fitted with metal reinforcing panels which are attached to the outside or embedded in the mounting support for added strength in high load areas. End areas of the reinforcing panels connected to the mounting support are connected both to a bumper carrier underneath and to a superimposed upper cross member above. The bumper carrier, the reinforcing members and the upper cross member then form a crash frame that is fixed to the lower side member and the upper side member of the vehicle body.
In this context, there is a need to provide a simpler, easily manufactured mounting arrangement for vehicle components and attachments in the motor vehicle front area. As far as possible, such a front mounting should also be lighter and take up less space, and should also be inexpensive to make.